Desahogo
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Momentos trsites o confusos, momentod donde necesitas ser escuchado o al menos un poco de compañia... eso era lo que queria, lo que querian. NO ROMANCE.


Hey! creanme que en parejas Crack AMO ukear a Craig, por eso es necesario decir que este fic NO ES ROMANCE, es mas un "amistad"... una amistad Crack :333

Mis notas se entregan mañana Y SE que desaprobe como tres cursos o mas, por eso quiza no pueda subir un capitulo de You and I, pero hare lo posible n.n

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

**Desahogo**

_Hay momentos donde unos simplemente se cansa, se cansa de siempre lo mismo._

_La rutina, como Craig._

_Los castigos, como Butters._

_La exigencia, como Kyle._

_La perfeccion, como Wendy._

_La inmortalidad, como Kenny._

_Y se puede seguir dando ejemplos, varias cosas cansan, sea lo mas minimo y sencillo o lo mas complejo y complicado._

…

_Como el abuso…_

-o-o-o-o-

Todo por lo que él pasaba era una pequeña muestra de un infierno y vaya que lo conoce bien.

A veces se pregunta el por que solo a él le pasan esas cosas, sabe que Leopold "Butters" Stoch pasaba por lo mismo a su edad, todos lo agarraban de tonto y lo utilizaban, pero ahora a sus dieciséis años el chico ya no era ingenuo como a esa edad, lo cual le sirvio para crear amistades y ya no ser una victima.

Tambien recordaba que a Tweek Tweak lo tomaban de fenomeno, por su forma de hablar, sus temblores y sus paranoias. Pero Tweek nunca fue ingenuo ni timido, con los años pudo conseguir buenas amistades como el Team Craig.

¿Por qué solo él? ¿Que tenia de malo? ¿Que lo hacia diferente a los demas? siempre se preguntaba, hasta que llego a la conclusión que ÉL no era el problema, ya que él tenia amigos, como Damien, que por mas que lo halla hecho volar en la infancia, pudo hacer las pases con él (aunque solo pueda verlo los fin de semanas); el problema eran los otros, los IDIOTAS, claro que no puede generalizar.

Token, Craig, Wendy ni Tweek se meten con él. Aun asi siempre quedaran idiotas.

Como Stanley Marsh, quien junto con el equipo de futbol americano lo jode cada que puede (lo cual no es mucho), o Kyle Bloflovski, que siendo miembro del comité estudiantil y unos de los miembros mas reconocidos del equipo de Basquet, cree estar en la posición de amargarle el dia. Y por no decir que tambien estaba la puta de Kenny, el "niño bueno" de Butters o el culon de Cartman, entre otros, sean de su salon o no, de su año o superior.

Y él solo sonrie, los saluda amablemente y se despide como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya estaba harto.

Aunque claro, ese dia no era diferente (¿o si?). Ya lo habian vaciado de comida, lo habian botado al suelo en medio del pasillo, le habian humillado en clase y demas.

En serio… YA ESTABA HARTO.

-o-o-o-o-

Lo unico que hacia era golpear, su brazo izquierdo se movia con gran fuerza sosteniendo esa botella rota, por cada movimiento era una gran punsada de dolor y por cada punsada, era mas rabia acumulada, lo cual hacia que los golpes crecieran y fueran casi imparables.

La sangre ajena salpicaba por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, embarrando su cremosa piel, dandole un toque macabro combinado con su cabello y cejas gruesas extramadamente rubias y sus ojos hielo, casi pasando a blanco.

Aquellos ojos que reflejaban todo lo ocurrido alrededor de esos años, de ese dia y en aquel ultimo momento.

…

Hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia y se detubo de inmediato.

Temblo levemente y solto la botella, dejando el piso nevado y su mano izquierda llena de sangre. Se levanto con lentitud, viendo su mano ensangrentada, para al segundo meter esa mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, agacho la vista, haciendo que su cabello y fleco cubriera el lado izquiero de su rostro.

Observo una vez mas el cuerpo, que era notorio, respiraba y empezo a caminar fuera del desolado callejón a una calle de la escuela.

…

Camino hasta llegar a la entrada, su mirada conservaba ese brillo caracteristico de él, pero era una expresión neutral, sin emocion alguna aparte de la posible meditacion.

Hasta que se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, aun inexpresivo.

Era conciente de lo que habia hecho… pero si no lo hacia, ese delincuente lo hubiera matado a golpes, aun le dolia todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento escucho pasos atrás suyo, saliendo de la escuela, a la cual le daba la espalda… que extraño ¿ya no era muy tarde para que alguien saliera recien de la escuela?

Pero eso no le importo, tenia cosas mas importantes en mente…

Esa persona, que no sabia si era un maestro o un alumno, si era mujer u hombre, paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo e iba a seguir… si el rubio no hablaba.

- Llama a emergencias- murmuro, lo cual fue oido por los oidos ajenos debido al silencio del lugar y lo tarde que era.

La persona que caminaba observando el cielo gris y tetrico, llevo su vista a la persona en el piso, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Que?- pregunto con voz neutral.

En ese momento, Pip diferencio la voz de hombre joven.

- Que llames a emergencias y vengan a esta direccion…- esta vez el rubio hablo mas fuerte y aun de manera seca y sin emociones.

El ingles levanto levemente la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, donde estaba la persona a la que le hablaba.

Craig Tucker.

El moreno fruncio mas en seño, extrañado, pero por la expresión que le daba el ojihielo decidio sacar su celular y marcar, dando la direccion y todo lo indicado. Guardo su telefono y se quedo observando al chico que estaba en el suelo, volviendo a levantar una ceja.

- Si los llamaste por tus heridas, creo que exageras, no te ves tan mal…- claro que Tucker no conocia sus heridas aparte del rostro, lo cual irrito a Pip, pero continuo con su expresión de nada.

- No es por eso, es para otra persona- los ojos del rubio seguían inexpresivos, pero con un hermoso brillo. Brillo que se intensifico al su rostro ser sumergido en lagrimas.

El mas alto abrio levemente los ojos, sorprendido.

Craig suspiro y se acerco al mas bajo, poniendose de cunclillas al lado suyo, donde su vision se volvio el perfil izquierdo de Pip, aun cubierto por su cabello. El rubio movio levemente el rostro, en direccion a Craig y sonrio de forma suave, aun con ojos cansados.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad Craig, no era comun esa situación.

- No te interesa- hablo de forma directa, pero no tosca y aun conservando su sonrisa, lo cual daba a entender que no lo hacia por mala educación, solo estaba siendo sincero.

- …- Craig lo observo unos segundos en silencio, tampoco era comun que el ingles hablase asi, aunque no fuera malo, nunca contestaba asi- si te pregunto es justo por que me interesa.

Pip cambio su inexpresión por leve tristeza, dirigida hacia Craig, quien volvio a verlo de forma extrañada.

- ¿Por que?

Craig Tucker, el chico neutral y totalmente indiferente a muchas cosas, una persona popular a ojos de todos. Lo mas normal es que él tambien lo insulte, lo pisotee y lo humille.

- …

- ¿Por qué te importa?- completo su pregunta.

- Por que de la nada me pediste que llamara a la ambulancia por alguien que no eras tu y ahora estas llorando… a cualquier persona le llama la atención- como siempre tan directo, Craig.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, cualquier persona… cualquiera me hubiera ignorado, no estaria aquí a mi lado…- Pip levanto su mano derecha y limpio sus lagrimas que ya dejaron de correr- tu nunca te burlas de mi cuando me humillan y odias a todos, ¿por que?

Craig volvio a suspirar.

- Yo no me burlo de ti por que no me hace gracia lo que te hacen y no odio a todos, solo mantengo distancia con las personas que no me son interesantes o importantes, pero odiarlo no.

Tucker ya no estaba de cunclillas, ahora se habia arrodillado y acerco su mano derecha al flequillo que cubria el lado izquierdo del rubio. Craig movio el cabello con una mirada tranquila, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al apartar el fleco y dejar a la vista el lado oculto de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que Pip sostenia con fuerza la muñeca de Craig, dejando al aire su mano izquierda que hasta ahora estaba ocultada en su bolsillo, esta estaba ensangrentada.

La sonrisa de Pip habia sido borrada.

- ¿Que paso?- pregutno el moreno, aun sin ser soltado de la muñeca.

- Intentaron asaltarme, me golpeo y antes que me diera cuenta, le habia reventado la cabeza al desgraciado.

- …

- No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero tampoco arrepentido… ese tipo me hubiera matado, ahora espero que no me arresten.

- Se que Damien puede ayudarte con eso- Craig trataba de tragarse su sorpresa- lo tuyo fue defensa personal, no necesitas preocuparte.

El ingles lo vio con los ojos levemente abiertos, hasta que llevo su vista al agarre de su mano ensangrentada, calmando su mirada.

- Yo me quiero…- dijo de la nada el mas bajo, aflojando un poco el agarre en la muñeca de Craig.

El moreno abrio levemente los labios tratando de hablar, pero Pip no lo dejo.

- Por eso yo me sonrio a mi mismo y aprecio a aquellos que no me fastidian, como tú… pero Craig… ¿tu te quieres?- pregunto llevando su mano derecha a la muñeca sostenida del mas alto, jalando con rapidez la manga de la holgada casaca.

Craig dio un respingon al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, el movimiento habia sido rapido, pero no bruto, por lo cual no sintio el ardor de la tala pasar rapidamente por su piel. Bajo la vista hacia donde estaba viendo Pip y ahogo un grito.

Rapidamente se libero del agarre y llevo su mano derecha a su muñeca izquierda, cubriendo unas cicatrices notorias.

Las mejillas del mas alto se colorearon de rojo por la vergüenza y bajo levemente la mirada.

- Hubo un momento, hace mucho tiempo, donde no le hallaba sentido a muchas cosas y mis problemas se hacian fuertes… era la unica estupida solucion que se me ocurrio- trago duro.

- Continúa…- le dijo Pip, volteando todo su cuerpo, aun arrodillado, para estar frente a Craig.

- Tweek me hallo en mi baño y desperte en el hospital… me di cuenta que lo mio no era tan grave a comparación de otros problemas… y tambien me di cuenta que no estaba solo, ahí, a mi lado estaba mi familia y mis amigos- cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente- los dias donde veia las vendas ensagrentadas en mis muñecas me sentia triste e idiota, pero todos ellos me hicieron olvidar esa sensación, dejandolo en el olvido.

- Vaya… me alegro por ti, ahora me estas demostrando que no eres un "bastardo sin sentimientos" como muchos te pintan- sonrio- gracias por estar aquí.

- Ahora me estas demostrando que no eres un "inepto sin sentido comun" eres fuerte, deberias demostrar algo de ese carácter de orgullo en la escuela.

- Pienso hacerlo- escucho las alarmas de la ambulancia a lo lejos- pero me gusta sonreir, me acabo de dar cuenta que era para mi y me hace sentir bien, tampoco dejare mi alegria de lado- se levanto junto con Craig.

- Deberias pedirle ayuda a Damien en eso y… si quieres puedo ayudarte a que dejen de molestarte.

Pip levanto una ceja con una expresión de curiosidad, ya con su estilo de siempre.

- ¿Me ayudarias?

- Si… por oirme… gracias- Craig dio una timida sonrisa y Pip rio levemente.

Ambos llevaron su vista a la ambulancia que ya habia llegado y se acercaba a los adolescentes.

- ¿Deseas que me quede?- le pregunto Craig, con su misma expresión neutral, pero sin el seño fruncido.

- Por favor- aun sin borrar la sonrisa, Pip asintió.

-FIN-

* * *

¿Les gusto? :DD Lo hice hoy :3 y es una idea que tengo desde hace unos dias, al inico pense hacerlo como un fic de Pokemon, quiza si me animo, pero eso es otro tema :3

Gracias por leer :D

**¿Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :D**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**v**


End file.
